vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Céleste Dubois
Celeste' Marie' Helene DuBois is a formerly deceased extremely powerful witch that was brought back to life through unknown means and has secretly been living inside of Sabine's body for at least a year now. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, she tricked Sophie Deveraux into helping her bring back to life 3 ancient powerful witches (Papa Tunde, Genevieve and Bastiana). She will presumably be a major antagonist of The Originals. History Celeste made her first appearance in House of the Rising Son. She was involved with Elijah in the 1800's. She attended parties thrown for Elijah and his siblings in the governor's mansion and was fully aware of the fact that the Mikaelsons were vampires. In The River in Reverse in a flashback to 1820, Elijah was shown visitng Celeste who is seen taking a bath and is looking at Elijah, he likes the view of hers as he's seeing it's perfection. Celeste then mentions that his brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight . Elijah then responds and says. "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." ''But Celeste mentions it would take about a 100 Witches to put him in his place. Elijah then mentions that his brother certainly needs a little discipline. and jokes that maybe a Spanking of some kind is in order. And tells her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both Kiss before he leaves to meet his brother. Elijah then is about to meet with his brother who is seen challenging a man in a duel in which Klaus is left standing and the other man is shot to the head. Elijah then becomes a little worried, and says. "''Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asks Klaus if it is not enough, that he have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? and explains a Word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. And asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them? Klaus tells Elijah to Relax. And tells him he have sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah then is a little shocked and says. "You did what?" He asks Klaus if he have forgotten, that Celeste is one of those that he recklessly point his finger at? Klaus then asks, who Celeste is? Elijah then gives Klaus a meaningful look. Klaus then remembers the witch Elijah has been knocking around with. Klaus then tells Elijah. "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans with pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the towns witches as they speak. Elijah then began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams and blames himself for her death. In The Casket Girls, Sophie tells Hayley that she needs Celeste's remains since they were never recovered, to help complete the Harvest Ritual. Sophie plans to absorb Celeste's essence. Elijah buried her in a secret location at her request away from the mayhem of vampires and witches. Hayley finds out from Elijah's Journal that this secret location is between two oak saplings which are now fully grown. Sophie finds Celeste's grave and digs her up by the end of the episode. At the same time Elijah is piecing together pictures drawn by Davina which make up a larger picture of Celeste's face when they are put together. Marcel told Elijah when he enquired earlier about the drawings that Davina had said they were of something evil. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, ''it is revealed that Celeste has been possessing Sabine for over a year. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Name *Céleste is the French feminine and masculine form of the Latin word ''caelestis, meaning "heavenly" or "divine." It is pronounced: say-LEST. *Marie is the French and Czech form of Maria. Maria is Latin form of the Greek Μαρια (Maria) and from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Mary). The meaning of the name is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "rebelliousness", "sea of bitterness", and "wished for child". However the name is most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". It is pronounced: ma-REE. *Hélène is the French form of "Helen," which in turn is a English form of the Greek name ‘ελενη (Helene) which means "torch" or "corposant", or possibly related to σεληνη (Selene) "moon". It is pronounced: ay-LEN. *DuBois is a French surname, meaning "from the forest". It is pronounced: doo-BWAH or due-BWAH. Appearances *''House of the Rising Son'' *''The River in Reverse'' Trivia *Celeste was romantically involved with Elijah in the 1820's. *Klaus was responsible for Celeste's death in the 1820's *It was revealed in The Casket Girls that Celeste will be resurrected. *Sophie Deveraux plans to absorb Celeste's essence. *Elijah buried Celeste in a secret location as per her request between two oak saplings, where Sophie later dug her up. *According to Sophie, Celeste was a very powerful witch. *Celeste is currently possessing Sabine as revealed in Apres Moi, Le Deluge. Gallery Résumé-de-l’épisode-8-saison-1 -The-River-in-Reverse-Celeste-Elijah.png Celeste.png celeste.jpg The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1688 (1).jpg Celeste 2.jpg|Celeste's grave davinascelestedrawing.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches